Kumpulan Lelucon : Naruto
by Dissa-CHAlovers
Summary: My first Naruto lawak FF! Semoga dapat menyenangkan kalian semua / Makan itu bukan cuma nama kegiatan looh :o / Sebenarnya apa yang membuat toko hewan Hinata lebih sukses dibanding toko hewan Kiba? / Iruka sebagai sensei di Academy memberi perintah yang kurang tepat tuuh! / Kakashi sensei memberi pertanyaan! Siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan sensei boleh istirahat! / RnR plis!


Yoosh! Dissa Dissi Nie! This is my first Naruto only FF! Semoga Dissa menerima respon baik dari kalian semua ^^ KST selalu terbuka kook!

**Warning : GaJe, Typo, OOC, Bacot, dll.**

Naruto adalah original milik Masashi Kishimoto! Saya cuman bantu bagian humornya! Jadi, jangan protes!

* * *

**1. Makan Ternyata Adalah...**

Shikamaru kebetulan sedang jalan sendirian, kemudian, Choji menyamperinya dengan permohonan minta ampun.

" Shikamaruu! Ayo kita ke rumah makan! " Samper Choji. " Tapi yang ini akan beda dari biasanya! "

" Ya elaah, kamu itu... Gak ada yang lainnya apa? " Kata Shikamaru agak malas. " Sore wa mennoksai, ne.. Lagian seleramu takkan pernah beda! "

" Ayolaah, Shikamaru! Kita ini teman kan? Teman sejati harus saling menurut! "

" Teman sih, teman... Tapi kadang merepotkaan... "

Choji langsung melas-melas dengan kitty eyes-nya. Dan, tentu saja Shikamaru langsung ngilangin stress dan menurut.

" Ya sudah, ayo kita ke suatu rumah makan! "

" Yeey! Finally! I miss u! " Seru Choji girang.

" Kuharap yang dia pesan tidak aneh-aneh. Dan napa pake miss miss segala? Kayak di rumahmu gak makan aja! " Batin Shikamaru.

Choji akhirnya menyeret Shikamaru, ke rumah makan. Shikamaru dan Chouji harus menderita kecapekan tingkat tinggi dan ketidak sabaran lagi. Untungnya, 9 jam kemudian... (Lama banget! Cuman nyari makan kan?) (Dissa : " Ada aja dech, mweheeh! ")

" Kita sudah sampai di Indonesiaa! " Seru Choji. (Why Indonesian?!)

" What? Sebenarnya ini nyari makan ato jelajah negara seeh?! " Tanya Shikamaru.

" Sudahlaah! Ini adalah tempat kenalan baikku tauk! "

" Kenalan baikmu di Indonesia? "

" Sudah deh, tau aja nanti! " Choji menyeret Shikamaru ke depan rumah yang keliatannya angker... (WHAA?)

" Sebenarnya tempat apa inii?! " Tanya Shikamaru yang mulai ketakutan.

" Ntar mari masuuk! MakAn... Oowh, MakAn... " Panggil Choji lewat depan pintu rumah tersebut.

" CHOJI BISA MANGGIL MAKANAAAAN! Woow... " Kagum si Shikamaru, sekaligus ketakutan.

" MakAn! Eyang MakAan! Bukakan doonk! "

" Makanan ada eyangnya? " Tanya Shikamaru ke Choji.

" Memang namanya tauuk! Itu ejekannya! " Kata Choji sarkastik. Shikamaru makin bingung dengan temannya yang satu ini.

" Oowh, Choji sudah datang, silahkan masuk! "

Shikamaru langsung kaget dengan gaya ala kesambar petir apa kilat apa itulah. " WOOOOOAKH! "

Kreek... Pintu dibuka...

" MakAn! Aku kangen bageteee! " Seru Choji sambil memeluk orang tersebut.

" Looh? Mana resto nya? Kok malah cuman emak-emak gini? " Shikamaru makin heran saja.

" Oh, aku ingat! kau memang belum kenal kan, Shikamaru? Mueheeh! " Kata Choji girang. " Ini namanya Mak An! Aslinya sih, Annie Soekarni, tapi dia lebih akrab dengan panggilan An. Makanya kupanggil Mak An! " Jelasnya.

" Hallo, cucu' Shikamaru... Rupanya ini toh orangnyaa! " Sapa Mak An dengan senyum khasnya, yaitu gigi kuning di tengah dan bolong sebanyak 5 biji.

1... 2... 3... 4!

" WHAAT THEE HEELL ARE YOOUU?! " Seru Shikamaru.

" Ya ampun, kenapa kau marah, Shikamaru? Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang? " Tanya Choji.

" KAGEMANE NO JUTSUUU! " Shikamaru langsung ngurung Choji di bayangannya, lalu meledakkannya.

" WOOOOOAAAAAAKH! "

" CHOOOJIIIIII! " Seru Mak An histeris karena melihat Choji yang tersiksa itu.

* * *

**2. Resep Kesuksesan Tokoh Hewan ala Hinata**

Kiba adalah seorang penjual anjing. Sementara itu, Hinata adalah seorang penjual kucing. Mereka berdua selalu bersaing untuk mendapat penghasilan yang banyak. Tapi entah kenapa, penghasilan Hinata lebih banyak dibanding milik Kiba. Dan pada suatu malam, Kiba diam-diam mencari tahu resep sukses toko hewan.

" Haii! Arrigatou Gozaimas! " Seru Hinata pada seorang pembeli. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari tokonya, menguncinya, dan memberi tanda tutup. Dan rupanya, Kiba tak terlambat untuk masuk ke toko itu, dia bersembunyi di balik kandang besi hewan ukuran besar.

" Proses menunggu berhasil! Sekarang, tinggal diinceng resep rahasianya! Muahahahahaaa... " Tawa Kiba evil.

Kiba mulai mencari di setiap ruang toko yang besar tersebut. Dan ternyata, letak resepnya gampang sekali! Yaitu di atas rak bedak dan makanan kucing! Kiba dengan lihainya memanjat rak secara perlahan dan mengambil resep tersebut.

" Mother ****er man! Gampang sekali! " Seru Kiba pelan. Lalu, dia membuka resep tersebut dan membacanya. " DAN RESEPNYA ADALAAAAH... " Teriak Kiba sambil ngiler dikit. Yap! Inilah isinya :

* * *

Resep Rahasia Toko Kitty Katty Kottle (namanya aneeh -_-)

Gunakan cat tembok warna pink dan just make your pet fashionable! Ingatlah bahwa disini mayoritas wanita memuncak gunung!

-Lovely sign, Hyuuga Hinata-

* * *

Kiba ternganga membacanya. Dia baru ingat, mayoritas penduduk di Konoha bagian mereka (Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, penduduk biasa lainnya) adalah perempuan! Kiba terduduk pasrah di toko dan menyesali nasibnya.

" KENAPA AKU HARUS TERLAHIR SEBAGAI LELAKI KALAU BEGINI AKHIRNYA?! " Jerit Kiba keras. Tiba-tiba, Hinata datang.

" Eh? Kiba-kun? Kok di toko aku? Kebetulan aku mau ngecek saldo, kok ada Kiba-kun? " Tanya Hinata heran.

" Hinataa... " Lirih Kiba memelas. Hinata langsung menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan Kiba habis ini.

" Ha-haii? "

" Antarkan aku ke Tsunade, suruh dia merawatku!"

" Merawat apaan, Kiba-kun? Kau terlihat sehat saja kok... "

" DAN TRANSGENDERKAN AKU JADI WANITA SEPERTIMUUU! " Teriaknya.

1.. 2... 3...

" KIBA-KUN SUDAH GILAAAA! " Hinata mengisi chakranya dan mengeluarkan jurusnya.

" HAKKE KUSSHOU! "

Kiba terhempas keluar dan akhirnya bersinar menjadi bintang orang Konoha pertama di galaksi.

* * *

**3. Makanya ngasih perintah yang jelas! Tapi syukurin ada solusinya!**

Well, sekarang Iruka-sensei sedang mengajari para Genin di Academy nya.

" Oke, anak-anak! Buka buku kalian halaman 218! " Perintah Iruka dengan khasnya. (What thee? Itu lumayan tebel! Sanggupkah mereka membacanyaa?)

" Bukannya ini... Belajar kamus Jepang-Indo ya? " Tanya Moegi sambil ngacung tangan.

" Nah, kau benar, Moegi! Kita akan belajar kedua bahasa itu lagi! Supaya makin nempel ajaa! "

" Haii, Iruka-sensei! "

" Sekarang, tirukan setiap perkataan senseimu ya! " Kata Iruka.

" Haii! Kami siap! " Seru para genin semangat.

" Hajimette! Pertama kali! " Buka Iruka.

" Hajimette! Pertama kali! " Ikut para genin.

" Watashi! Saya! "

" Watashi! Saya! "

" Namae! Nama! "

" Namae! Nama! "

" Yoroshiku! Senang bertemu denganmu! "

" Yoroshiku! Senang bertemu denganmu! "

" Made! Juga! "

" Made! Juga! "

" Soka! Begitu! "

" Soda! Begitu! "

" Bukan soda, anak-anak... Tapi soka, ya?! " Pinta Iruka.

" Bukan soda, anak-anak... Tapi soda ya?! " Tiru para genin yang agak fales.

" Hei! Harusnya itu tak ditirukan! " Omel Iruka.

" Hei! Harusnya itu tak ditirukan! " Omelan Iruka ditiru para genin pula.

" Serius ini, anak-anak! Kalian tak perlu segitunya mengikutiku! " Iruka mulai mendekati garis kematangan.

" Serius ini, anak-anak! Kalian tak perlu segitunya mengikutiku! " Sepertinya para genin juga!

" DIAM KALIAN SEMUAA! " Seru Iruka bagaikan Thor.

" DIAM KALIAN SEMUAA! " Para genin juga bisa suara Thor rupanya :D

" BISA-BISA MATI KALIAN SEMUA! "

" BISA-BISA MATI KALIAN SEMUA! "

" OWH... NYUMPAHIN SAYA KAAH? "

" OWH... NYUMPAHIN SAYA KAAH? "

" OKEE! NTAR SAYA ADUIN KE HOKAGE TSUNADEE! DIA KEJAM TAUU! "

" OKEE! NTAR SAYA ADUIN KE HOKAGE TSUNADEE! DIA KEJAM TAUU! "

Iruka mukul jidat dan garis kematangannya mencapai 3/4, alias 75 persen! Tapi, masih saja dia mengomel. " SAYA TAK SEDANG BERCANDAA! EMANG SAPA YANG AJARIN KAMU? "

Tapi para genin tak hendak menyerah pula. Mereka masih ngikutin. " SAYA TAK SEDANG BERCANDAA! EMANG SAPA YANG AJARIN KAMU? "

" TUNGGU! SIAPA YANG MANGGIL NAMA SAYA?! " Tsunade memasuki ruangan dengan tonjokkan mautnya. Ternyata dia mendengarnya.

" Owh... Tsunade-sama ya? " Kata Iruka malu-malu.

" Owh... Tsunade-sama ya? " Tiru para genin yang sama melasnya.

" Ada apa sebenarnya? " Tanya Tsunade.

" Gini loh! Saya suruh mereka untuk niru kata-kata saya, tapi hasilnya malah jadi virus! "

" Gini loh! Saya suruh mereka untuk niru kata-kata saya, tapi hasilnya malah jadi virus! "

" Ya ampun, keterlaluan sekali... Biar saya yang kasih komando mulai sekarang! " Kata Tsunade.

" Ne, arrigatou... " Kata Iruka sambil tertunduk lemas.

" Ne, arrigatou... " Tiru para genin agak lemas pula.

" Sekarang, kalian semua harus ngikutin tiap kata-kata saya! " Kata Tsunade selayaknya Hokage.

" Haiik! Siap! " Seru para genin.

"_ Gwooo... Gwo Jyaa, Jyaa Xu! Xu Zhuuu, Zhuu Ruwooong... Ruwoong, Ruwong gonok! Matyo waeee!_ " Tsunade menyanyi ala folk-folk apa nada lagu Jawa yang ada. Lalu, setelah lagunya berakhir, Tsunade pingsan seketika. (Maksud : ini semacam permainan lanjut nama. Jadi, ada Guo Jia, lanjutannya Jia Xu, terus Xu Zhu, terus Zhu Rong. Karena awalan Rong di Dynasty belum ada, makanya game over ae! Ono' ae Dissa kalo' bikin! -_-)

Dan tentu saja, para genin mengikutinya!

"_ Gwooo... Gwo Jyaa, Jyaa Xu! Xu Zhuuu, Zhuu Ruwooong... Ruwoong, Ruwong gonok! Matyo waeee!_ " Dan para genin pingsan dengan indahnya.

" Looh? Kok pingsan semua?! " Panik Iruka.

3 menit kemudian...

" Hoaaaam... " Tsunade bangun dari pingsan sleeping mabook indahnya. (?) (Dissa dihajar Tsunade)

" Loh, sampai mana tadi? " Seru Konohamaru yang juga baru bangun.

" Kayaknya ada yang aneh... " Kata Udon pula.

" Yaap! Setidaknya tiada orang yang akan ditiru! " Seru Iruka senang.

" Benar itu! Tadi, aku kasih mantra ke mereka, Iruka! Siapapun genin yang membacanya, akan menghilang ingatan 5 menit yang lalu! Tapi kalau diatasnya, takkan manjur! " Kata Tsunade.

" Nice job, Tsunade-sama! " Kata Iruka agak keheranan, kayak gak nerima mantranya. " Memang endingnya apik, tapi kenapa mantranya aneh sangat... "

* * *

**4. Yang bisa jawab, boleh istirahat!**

" Well, team 7! Kalian pasti lelah kan? " Kata Kakashi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

" Ya iyalah, sensei! Semua orang pasti pernah capek, kan? " Kata Sakura yang capek abis.

" Nah, kalau gitu... Nanti saya kasih pertanyaan! Dan yang nanti bisa menjawab pertanyaan sensei, boleh ngambil jam istirahatnya! Levelnya susah kepedesan looh! " Kata Kakashi lagi.

" WOOW... Jam istirahat... " Kagum Naruto.

" Ayo, jawab Sakuraa! Kau pasti bisa! Kalau tidak, apa gunanya kau membaca buku latihan semalam? " Batin Sakura.

Padahal, di malam itu... **(Flashback : ON)**

" Cihuui! Bisakah berat badanku turun kalau begini? " Sakura ngomong sendiri, sambil baca buku.

" Sakura! Pasti baca buku latihan fitness nya mama, kan?! " Teriak ibu Sakura dari jauh. Sakura langsung kaget dan menutup buku dengan cepat, menruhnya kembali di rak sambil tersipu malu.

**(Flashback : OFF)**

" Pertanyaan saya adalah... " Kakashi melama-lamakan pertanyaan nya.

" Cepatlah! Aku mau cepat-cepat nih, kau tahu! " Teriak Naruto semangat membara.

" Benar, sensei! Ayolaah! " Teriak Sakura ikut membara.

" Mereka memang tak mengerti , dasar! Padahal sudah dikasih tau! " Batin Kakashi.

" AYOOO! AYOOO! " Naruto dan Sakura nunggu dengan tak sabar. (Mana Sai? Gak muncul-muncul...)

" Inilah pertanyaannya! Siapakah wanita tercantik di Konoha? " Tanya Kakashi ke para team membernya.

" Aah! Pasti Hyuuga Hinata! " Seru Sakura.

" SA-LAAH! " Kata Kakashi.

" Whaat? Tapi setahuku, dia yang paling cantik! Shannaro! " Omel Sakura yang kemudian memukul kayu.

" Ahaa! Kasihanilah dirimu, Sakura-chan! Inilah nasibmu! Nempel Ajib Sampe Idup Berakhir! Meheeh! " Ejek Naruto keras.

" Karmamu menempel sekarang, Naruto sialaan! "

" Tsunade kan, jawabannya, Kakashi-senseei?! " Jawab Naruto PD sekaleeh.

" ITU TAMBAH SALAH! " Seru Kakashi.

" APAAA?! " Teriak Naruto tak terima.

" Kapook! Jawabanmu lebih tak diterima! Baka! Bakaa! " Balas Sakura dengan ejekannya.

" Ya sudah, kita lihat saja! Apa Sai bisa! " Kata Naruto.

" Oowh... Itu tak perlu ditanya! Dia kan, ajooer abis! Pasti tak bisa! " Bawel Sakura.

" Jawabannya adalah... Pertanyaan sensei! " Kata Sai. (Kalian ngerti maksud Sai nggak?)

" Ekkh? Dengan pedenya?! " Teriak Naruto dan Sakura bebarengan, kayak gak percaya. Mereka langsung ketawa ngakak.

" Apa maksudmu itu, Sai bakaa! " Ejek Sakura.

" Itu super duper kebuper salahnya, kau tauuu! " Ejek Naruto pula.

" Ya! Nilaimu bagus, Sai! Silahkan ambil jam istirahatmu! " Kata Kakashi riang campur bangga. Langsung saja, Sakura dan Naruto teriak tak terima bagete.

" WHAAAAAAAT?! "

" Kalian ini, makanya denger perintah sensei! " Kata Sai.

" KAMI SUDAH DENGAR, DAN KENAPA JAWABANNYA MALAH TAK LOGIS SEPERTI ITUU?! " Omel mereka lagi.

" Kan, gini logikanya! Tadi sensei bilang, siapa yang bisa MEN-JAWAB! Pertanyaan SEN-SEI! Boleh ambil jam istirahatnya! " Jelas Sai agak diteken kalimatnya.

" LA IYAH, SAI! SUDAAH! TAPI SALAH SEMUAA! MALAH JAWABANMU BUKAN NAMA ORAAANG! "

" Haiih... Kalian begi minta ampun deh! Maksudnya sensei itu, pertanyaannya harus dijawab dengan 'PERTANYAAN SEN-SEEEEEEI'! " Teriak Sai minta ampun. (Dah ngerti maksud Sai beloom?)

1... 2... 3!

" TERNYATA SE SIMPEL ITUUU?! YACHATTAAAAAA! " Seru Naruto dan Kasuga yang kemudian mukul tanah bebarengan.

" Daane! " Sai langsung pergi dari tempat mereka untuk istirahat.

" SAIIIII! KAU MEMANG MAKHLUK PUTIH KAMPREET BUSUKNYAAAA! " Sumpah Naruto dan Sakura.

* * *

Yap! Selesai juga! Cuman 4, soalnya belum dapet ide lagi. Continued apa The end of story? It's up to you and you and you and you and... (BANYAK BANGEET!) (#Plak!)


End file.
